


Discovery

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [25]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Love doesn’t hit, Robbie. "</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own, don’t make money from it, don’t sue. Just another drabble from the Sisterhood of the Lavender Socks. =)

“Ah, Robbie. Thanks for coming down.”

“You call, I answer. What have we got?”

“X-rays showed that our victim’s had past traumas. See these jagged edges, there and there? Past breaks that never healed properly.”

“So, domestic violence, then? Love gone wrong?”

“Love doesn’t hit, Robbie.”

“Well, not like that, anyway.”

“Not like that? Not at all!”

“Strictly speaking, that’s not true, is it?”

“What?”

“Well, there’s people who enjoy that sort of thing, aren’t there? Spanking and such.”

“Spanking and... have you taken leave of your senses?”

“Possibly.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Robbie Lewis?”


End file.
